


That Girl is a Goddamn Problem

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Polyamorous Character, UST to RST, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Unpopular Pairing July.</p>
<p>Geoff's crew is his family, and he always looks out for his family. He worries that Meg is a potential problem for his family, but turns out she could be a real problem for him as well.</p>
<p>(Old bitch!Geoff can't handle how much he wants Poly!Meg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl is a Goddamn Problem

“Turney?” Geoff called, getting the attention of the crew members in the penthouse livingroom. “My office?”

“Oooh, somebody’s in _trouble_ ,” Michael joked, and Meg flipped her middle finger at him as she extracted herself from Ryan’s lap, following Geoff out of the common area.

He stood by the door, closing it behind her once she had passed into the room. “Have a seat,” Geoff offered, gesturing to the set of leather chairs on the far side of the desk. He lowered himself into a comfortable looking swivel chair and raised an eyebrow when Meg didn’t sit as well.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “What’s up, boss man?”

“First,” Geoff said. “You’re an independant contractor. You follow my lead in the field, but I’m not your boss. Not like those idiots out there.” Meg nodded sharply, resting her hip against the side of his oversized desk. “And second, speaking of those idiots, are we going to have a problem on our hands?”

Meg looked confused. “Problem? I get along fine with the crew,” she said. “I mean, I think Jeremy is still a bit intimidated but he’ll get over—”

“I _mean_ ,” Geoff interrupted her. “Am I going to have some of my best friends fighting over you, cause as far as I can tell you’re sleeping with two of my crew—”

“Four,” it was Meg’s turn to interrupt.

“Fuck it, four? Who, the Joneses?” Geoff sighed when Meg gave him a curt nod. “Okay, you’re sleeping with four of my crew. And no one has said boo yet, but is it only a matter of time. So, I’ll ask you again: are we going to have a goddamn problem?”

Meg sighed. “I know you think of your crew as your kids, but we’re all adults, Geoff,” she said. “And as adults, they are quite capable of making decisions and being self aware enough to engage in sexual activities with someone in a non-monogamous arrangement. If anybody wants to change that arrangement, we talk it out.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Come on, don’t lecture me on that free love shit, I’ve been fuckin around since you were in diapers,” he scoffed. “But people get jealous, and snippy and I don’t need that kind of relationship bullshit fucking with our _internal dynamic_.” Geoff made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the penthouse in general, the crew’s headquarters. He watched as Meg’s eyes followed his hand as it moved through the air, and raised an eyebrow.

Once she noticed his hand had stopped moving, Meg brought her eyes back to meet Geoff’s. “Come on, you gotta trust your guys,” Meg said. “Haven’t you met someone who you couldn’t bear to pin down? Or so delicious you wanted to share?”

Geoff’s eyes widened and he twisted his hands together, the air of command shattered in an instant. “I mean, uhm, I am sure- I mean, that uh, you’re very good and all, I mean you’re sexy as dicks, but it’s just— Look, I guess if someone was that good, I mean, _I_ wouldn’t want to share—” Geoff broke off when Meg slid one thigh covered only in skin tight leggings up onto the desk and she half-sat on it. He looked up to see her eyes were once again trained on his hands. “Did I forget to wash some blood off or something?” he asked, opening them and examining them for any stray dirt.

“What?” Meg asked, shaking herself out of her reverie. “Oh, no. I just, uh, I can’t stop thinking about how amazing tattooed hands would look sliding up my thighs…” Her voice had gone husky, and she looked away from his hands so her deep brown eyes could meet his cool blue ones.

Geoff diverted his gaze, but his line of sight fell on one of the very thighs Meg was referring to. His eyes snapped back to hers and he watched the smirk pull at one corner of her mouth, and he groaned. 

“Shit, I am too god damn old for this,” he bemoaned, pushing away from the desk and letting his chair roll back a couple feet. 

Meg took advantage of his move and hoisted herself entirely up on the desk, bracing her hands on the surface of it just between her legs and leaning forward.

“Aw, come on,” she cooed. “I for one like older men. They tend to know how to handle a woman.”

Geoff stood up very suddenly and marched over to the door. “Just don’t let anything get out of hand, okay? I need my crew focused on the job,” he said, holding the door in an invitation to leave. 

Meg hopped down from the desk, running her hand up Geoff’s arm as she walked through the doorway. “I’ll do my _best_ ,” she promised cheekily, giving him a little wave and a wink as she returned to the living room.

Geoff watched her walk away, almost positive she was swinging her hips more than usual, just to taunt him.

*****

True to her word, Geoff never heard a peep of disagreement between any of his crew about Dollface. Oh sure, they scrapped all the time, that’s just how they were, but Meg was never brought up as a pain point between them.

Geoff had made sure, and pulled each of the guys aside (and Lindsay, when he talked with Michael) to confirm what Meg had told him. They assured him that they were indeed adults, and able to communicate their needs with Meg and with each other. 

Well, Ryan had just given him a hard stare and politely asked him to keep his nose in his own goddamn business. 

Despite not technically being part of the crew, between contract gigs and hanging out with one or more of the people she was sleeping with, Meg was always around. In her tight leggings (which Geoff did _not_ notice) or her short skirts (which he also did _not_ notice) or those stupid shirts where the arm holes went nearly all the way down to her waist that she didn’t wear a bra under so when she twisted around her breasts were almost completely visible...Geoff didn’t notice those either. 

That being said, Meg or what she was or was not wearing was **not** Geoff’s issue at the moment. 

His _issue_ was that some upstart gang thought they were hot shit and caught him on an off day, and now he was tied to a chair in some crappy motel room downtown with a couple of low rent bangers while their boss was off bragging about having taken down the Fakes and how he was going to get millions in ransom.

Geoff knew his crew would come for him. He’d told the leader as much, and that he wouldn’t be getting a cent, and that the Fake AH wouldn’t stand for this kind of disrespect. Geoff had gritted his teeth listening to this idiot go on and on about how he was going to be _legend_ for taking down the Fakes so easily, and how he couldn’t understand why they were such a big deal when it was so _easy_ to bring them to their knees, et cetera et cetera. Geoff sighed with relief when the man finally left to await his payment and crow about his triumph.

No money would be coming, of course. Geoff knew that between his people and those loyal to them, they were surely already on their way.

A knock at the door was a bit of a surprise, to him and to his captors. They drew the guns they had sloppily stuck in their waistbands, and one man went to peer out the peephole while the other trained his weapon at the doorway.

“Dude, its a stripper!” the one at the door, whom Geoff had nicknamed Tweedle-Dumb, exclaimed in a loud whisper.

“What, like a chick?” his companion, Tweedle-Dumber, asked vacantly.

“Yeah!” Tweedle-Dumb replied. Louder, he asked, “Yeah, who the fuck is it?”

A high nasally voice floated through the door and the small window open beside it. “Hiya, I’m Kimmy?” the woman’s voice rose at the end of every sentence, as if asking a question. “Yer boss sent me? He thought you deserved a good time? Ya know, while yer workin’?”

Tweedle-Dumb looked back and shrugged at Tweedle-Dumber before opening the door a crack, only as far as the chain lock would allow, letting the other man see a sliver of the woman on the other side. “Yeah, what kind of good time?” Tweedle-Dumber asked, his deeper voice echoing a bit in the sparsely furnished room.

“Any kinda good time you want, baby?” Kimmy responded. “Yer boss paid for full service? On account of you guys gettin’ a big payday?”

“Well, that was awful nice of him to think of us,” Tweedle-Dumber said and nodded at his compatriot, who shut the door and unhooked the chain, swinging it wide. Geoff was coming to the horrible realization that he was going to be stuck here watching these idiots bang some hooker, with no chance of escape.

His eyes were caught as first a four-inch high platform heel, filled by a fishnet clad foot stepped through the doorway. Geoff couldn’t help the way his eyes travelled up the rest of that leg to the pleather micro mini skirt, thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be such a hardship to watch this after all.

Once the bottom hem of a tight bustier came into view, Geoff looked up at Kimmy’s face and was just barely able to stop himself from yelping, opting to nearly swallow his tongue instead. Luckily both Tweedles were so entranced, neither noticed the strangled noise coming from their captive.

Which was understandable, because Meg, even in a blonde wig and cheap clothes, using one of the most annoying voices Geoff had ever heard, was always a knockout. Knowing the other two weren’t looking at her eyes, she winked in Geoff’s direction.

“So?” Meg asked. “Want I should give yeh a little dance? Who wants to go first?” 

The Tweedles looked at each other and made a few fierce hisses and hand movements, finally coming to some kind of deal, and Tweedle-Dumber sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thick thighs. 

Meg smiled wide, still completely in character and sashayed over to the man on the bed, tapping her phone until a dance song played from the tiny speakers, then turning and bending at the waist. She shook her barely clad ass in Tweedle-Dumber’s face, leaning back into him when he put his meaty hands on her hips. Tweedle-Dumb pushed himself up onto the particle board dresser, next to the TV, and leaned back against the mirror on the wall. He spread his legs, already massaging his crotch through his pants. 

Standing suddenly, Meg met Tweedle-Dumb’s eyes and worked at the clasps on her bustier. Before she actually bared any more skin than was already, Geoff averted his eyes and concentrated on the great variety of stains on the low pile carpet. 

Geoff was pretty sure three of the spots were blood, and another one looked like it was probably cum, but Meg’s dancing kept blocking the light. He tried very hard not to notice the shapeliness of her silhouette as the shadows danced along the ground. He saw Tweedle-Dumb’s boots hit the floor as the man approached the couple on the bed, and Geoff wondered exactly how far his crew intended to let Meg go in distracting these guys before they finally made their move.

As if summoned, the dance song (which was on its second play through by this time) was interrupted by a shotgun blast ripping the door apart. Tweedle-Dumb went flying past Geoff, his bloodied body falling to the floor. Geoff looked up, Meg was holding a small revolver to Tweedle-Dumber’s head and the man was shaking, terrified of the two men kicking through the door and into the room. 

“What took you dicks so long?” Geoff nearly screamed, his voice cracking, as Ryan approached, first to make sure that the man on the floor wouldn’t be getting up any time soon, then to use his freshly blood covered knife to saw through the ropes tying his boss to the chair.

Meg was pulling on the leather jacket Michael had tossed her and putting her costume into a bag. Michael had his semi-automatic trained on the Tweedle sitting on the bed, the floral print bedspread darkening around the rival banger as his terror caused him to piss himself. Michael wrinkled his nose. “Seriously, asshole?” he asked Tweedle-Dumber, but turned away before getting an answer. To Geoff, he whined, “You were kind of in line of the shot, so we had to wait until he moved. If you’d just looked up at the fuckin’ window, we were trying to get you to hit the floor.”

Geoff sputtered. “I- Just- Damnit, I was trying to not look at your half naked girlfriend, okay?” he finally got out. 

Michael burst out laughing, the manic sound only causing to make the man on the bed shrink away. “Dude, she was the distraction, you were _supposed_ to look in her direction so we could signal you!” 

Geoff could hear the smile behind Ryan’s mask when the other man added, “From the way you watch her when she’s around, we never thought you looking in her direction would be a problem.” Geoff flushed further at the implication that the rest of the crew noticed how often he found himself looking at Meg.

Meg, her wig off and clothes back on covering all the important bits, walked over to inspect the body on the floor. She stood next to Geoff, her voice low enough that only he could hear. “Afraid you’d see something you liked a little too much?” she teased.

Geoff turned his head sharply toward her, finally looking her up and down, hating himself for the instinct to slow his gaze over every bit of bare skin she was showing. Even without the wig she didn’t quite look like herself, and Geoff found himself thinking how much sexier she looked in leggings and tank tops. To break himself from this line of thought, he said loudly, “Hey. where were you keeping that little six shooter anyway?” She laughed, but gave no explanation.

Ryan handed Geoff an earpiece, which he inserted and had to stop for a second to assure Gavin that he was fine, no one had gotten hurt, well of course the bad guys got hurt that was the point but the crew was all fine.

“What-,” the man formerly known as Tweedle-Dumber, now just Tweedle with no one to compare him to, croaked out. All four of the other turned to him, making him cower a bit more. “What are you gonna do to me now?”

Ryan smiled wide, twisting his knife in the air menacingly and walking toward the other man. Tweedle whimpered, and Geoff put a hand out to stop his Vagabond. There was a time and a place to let Ryan lose, but they needed a witness.

“I assume Lindsay sent you three after me while she and Jack took care of his boss?” Geoff asked Michael, who nodded. “Well then,” he turned back to Tweedle. “I can tell you your boss isn’t going to survive the night. He might see the sunrise, but that’s only cause my ladies love to draw out a good punishment. If he’s lucky Jack will show some mercy and slit his throat before he’s at the point of begging for death.”

“He ain’t that lucky,” Ryan growled from behind him. 

“Ah, it seems Jackie dear is a bit pissed,” Geoff amended. “Well, I guess that leaves you, then, to tell your little buddies the good word. And what’s the good word, guys?” 

“You don’t mess with the Fake AH,” Michael and Ryan intoned together, Meg only a half a beat behind them.

“That’s fuckin’ right, you don’t mess with my crew,” Geoff agreed. “Even if you catch their boss while he’s enjoying his fuckin’ cell phone games while walkin’ down the fuckin’ street!”

Meg was the only one who wasn’t able to stifle her giggle when Geoff revealed how he’d been kidnapped right off the street. Geoff turned to glare, but couldn’t maintain the tough attitude when he saw that ridiculous get up she was wearing. “They smashed my phone, Dollface,” he whined at her. “Better hope my progress saved.” Meg nodded solemnly, though a smile tugged the corner of her mouth.

“You know, boss,” Ryan drawled. “He doesn’t really need, like, ears...or both eyes, really... just to pass on the message.”

*****

The Problem of Meg Turney still remained. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse, for Geoff at least. 

After her part in his rescue, he no longer grumbled when she called him boss, and tried to ignore the little shiver that followed along his spine when she did. Meg hadn’t been scarce before, but now it seemed like she was always around. When she was accompanied by one of her lovers of course, but also just hanging out: painting tiny colourful designs on Jack’s nails, meticulously cleaning weapons with Jeremy, even cooking supper for the whole gang without any company at all. 

Geoff could see why his crew had fallen for her. Not only was she beautiful and sexy as hell, she was funny, and smart, and _kind_. And she was making it very very difficult for him to ignore her.

He watched Ryan, always introverted and a bit skittish, open up under her influence. Ryan started talking about his past, about his family, even became more physically affectionate, giving and accepting hugs and other touches. 

Geoff watched wild Gavin, his golden boy, temper some of that manic energy with her. He wasn’t tamed by any means, and Meg herself initiated some of their sillier antics, but his mood swings were leveled out a bit. Gav was still an idiot half the time, but he seemed more settled into himself, more comfortable in his own skin. 

That may not have been entirely due to Meg, as Geoff came to realize Meg was probably not the only one the Jones’ had invited into their bed, and the four of them made some kind of harmony together. Matched sets, as it were, who complimented each other and made the whole greater than the sum of its parts.

How Meg was able to do it, to be all things to all people, Geoff couldn’t figure out. For all that she fit so well with the others, she still seemed somehow set apart, still fiercely independent and unapologetically her own woman. He got exhausted just watching her. 

His exhaustion could also be due to his recurring insomnia. Geoff was pacing around his room, sipping a crystal glass with a couple fingers of whiskey, navigating by the light that poured in from the hallway where his french doors were cracked open. 

Soft footsteps padded by, slowing in front of Geoff’s door. “Boss?” a harsh whisper, too soft to tell who is belonged to. “You okay in there?”

Geoff opened the door to find Meg standing in the hallway, a short silk robe pulled on over a loose tank top and plaid pajama pants, holding a glass of water. She looked up at him from behind her thick rimmed glasses, her candy coloured hair loose around her bare face, and not for the first time Geoff was struck by how very young she was. 

“Hey Meg,” he greeted softly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Meg nodded toward the glass in his hand. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Yeah,” Geoff sighed. “I’ll pass out eventually. Go on back to bed.”

Meg stepped toward him, and Geoff backed into his room as she approached. “I have a way to help you get to sleep,” she offered, smirking up at him as she moved her way over his threshold. 

Geoff groaned. “Don’t pull that crap on me, Doll, I’m too tired to deal with all of that,” he complained. “You look about fifteen right now, and I may be a dirty old man but I’m not about to fuck someone below the age of consent.”

“Okay, first of all, I am nearly thirty-” Meg said firmly, one finger in the air gesturing wildly.

“Twenty eight is not nearly thirty!” Geoff interrupted.

Meg chose to ignore him. “And second of all, I wasn’t talking about sex. I was going to offer to give you a head massage,” she finished.

“What, like those bullshit ASMR videos Gavin watches?” Geoff was incredulous. 

“No,” Meg insisted. “Well, I mean, it’ll relax you, but ASMR responses are based on non-physical input. I’ll give you an actual head massage.” Geoff still looked wary. “Come on, what do you have to lose?”

“I don’t know!” Geoff replied, his voice going higher. “I never know whether to trust the random shit you suggest.”

Meg stood straighter and pointed at the bed. “Just lay down, stop being a baby.”

This made Geoff balk. Meg saw his hesitation, and sighed dramatically. “I promise, no funny business. Come on, lay _across_ the bed, its all perfectly innocent.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cause nothing ever happens when you lay _across_ the bed,” he mumbled under his breath, but complied and laid down as requested. Meg knelt down next to the bed and began running her hands through his hair and over his face.

He had to give Meg credit, the firm pressure against his skin and repetitive motions had a mesmerizing effect and he could feel his eyes drifting closed as he relaxed. Her efforts moved down to his shoulders, surprisingly strong hands working out the tension he held there.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Geoff asked dreamily.

“Artefact of a misspent youth,” Meg said quietly, and Geoff answered the smile he could hear in her voice with his own.

Geoff’s eyes were closed now, but he could hear Meg shift around to the end of the bed, and she was stroking down his arm toward his hands. She laced her fingers through his, keeping his arm in place while using the other hand to massage along it.

“I still think about these hands,” Meg said softly. “I can’t help it, every time I see them handle a gun, or wrapped around a bottle of booze, all I can think about is how they’d look on my skin, how good they’d feel.”

Geoff took deep breaths, trying not to think about her words. He knew she knew he could hear her, and he could only wonder what she took his silence to mean, but any reply he could come up with was either an all out lie or had dangerous consequences. 

Geoff drew a sharp breath when he felt the bed beside him dip and her warm body sliding across his thighs.

“Meg…” he warned, moving to sit up and dislodge her.

“I just need to get to your other arm,” she explained, sliding off of him and settling on his other side, true to her word taking up his other arm and repeating the same massage process again.

Geoff let himself relax as she continued, this time without the all too arousing commentary, but once again startled when she moved on top of him again, this time pulling on his arms to bring him to a sitting position. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh be quiet, you’ll undo all my hard work,” Meg complained, straddling his legs down around his knees. “Here, lean forward, I need to get leverage to finish your head, just grab your knees, it’ll stretch out your back.”

“Meg,” Geoff said, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed against her chest. “I can’t grab my knees, your ass is sitting on them.”

“Oh,” Meg replied cheekily. “I guess you’ll have to grab my ass then.”

“Turney!” Geoff said sharply.

“Relax, boss,” she assured him. “I swear I have no nefarious schemes in mind.”

Geoff sighed, fully aware that she was probably lying, and mumbled, “I am too damn old for this,” doing nothing to stop her.

Meg ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head this way and that. Geoff was concentrating so hard on not dwelling on how his face was nearly constantly pushed against and between her breasts that he didn’t notice that she had moved slowly, incrementally inching her body up his legs until their torsos were pressed together. Geoff’s hands were still grabbing onto her hips, only now they were holding her close against him rather than pulling him forward to stretch his back, and this thumbs were rubbing circles against the strip of bare skin just above the waist of her pajamas.

Geoff fruitlessly tried to will away his hard-on which was growing in reaction to the subtle grinding of her body against him. Meg’s arms draped over his shoulders and her clever hands were working on his tense back muscles. She was pressed so close, Geoff could feel his days-old stubble catching the fabric of her shirt as he pressed his mouth against her involuntarily. They both moaned before the door swung open further, illuminating the room.

Meg and Geoff turned to see Michael in the doorway. “Hey,” he smirked. “Wondered where you’d gotten to.”

Meg levered herself off the bed. “Boss man couldn’t sleep,” she explained, subtly straightening her clothes. “I was just giving him a head massage to help him relax.”

“Uh huh,” Michael said, his disbelief soaking his words. “ _Sure_ you were.”

“Just- uh, go to bed, Michael,” Geoff grumbled at him,.

“You gonna be able to sleep now, boss?” Meg asked sweetly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved the two younger people away.

Once they had left, Geoff flopped back down, pushing down his pants and taking his aching erection in hand. He stroked it slowly, trying and failing to forget the way Meg felt pressed against him, her soft willing body responding to his touches, her breathy moans in his ear when she approved, the wet spot on her shirt where he’d been tonguing and biting her nipple through it, the one she’d hurried to cover up with her robe when Michael arrived.

He tried to forget. At least he tried, he told himself as he came with a jerk, and the guilt washed over him again.

*****

“Go go go!” Geoff panted harshly. “Faster, Turney!”

“I am going as fast as I can!” Meg shouted back breathlessly, checking the back seat of the non-descript sedan over her shoulder where Geoff was holding a cloth pad that was already too soaked with blood against Jeremy’s abdomen.

It had been a week since the massage, one long week of _not_ talking about how close they had been to crossing that line, how close Geoff had come to betraying that part of him that knew it would be a disaster. A long week of Geoff doing some introspection and marvelling at how small that part of him was becoming, the more he got to know her.

Meg had acquiesced to Geoff’s avoidance of the issue, but hadn’t done anything to help him forget it, still always hanging around. She acted no differently than she normally did, but the torture that her presence inflicted on his psyche only worsened. 

Geoff’s wrestling with his inner demons had to be set aside during the heist, and when he dragged an injured Jeremy out of the bank he hadn’t cared who was driving the ugly four-door that pulled up to the curb, tires squealing. He had only cared that they were a friendly and they were there to get Lil J to a medic.

“Can’t you drive this piece of shit any faster? I thought you were in a fuckin Adder!” Geoff yelled over the sound of the blaring of horns from the other drivers on the road, and the sirens in the distance. Jeremy had lost consciousness soon after they had scrambled into the car, and Geoff’s voice was taking on an edge of panic.

“Yeah, well, couldn’t fit the both of you in the passenger seat of a _fuckin Adder_ ,” Meg shot back, her words clipped. Her knuckles were white where she gripped the steering wheel, her head on a constant swivel looking for openings in the traffic and keeping an eye on her injured friend.

Caleb and a couple of his assistants were waiting outside the neat suburban house that served as their clinic, and they quickly pulled Jeremy out of the car, Geoff staying close and maintaining pressure on the wound. Meg rushed out of the car and nearly ran into the house close behind the rest.

Geoff stepped back to let the professionals do their jobs once they were inside. He and Meg watched helplessly as the door to the kitchen-turned-operating-room swung shut.

Meg sagged against Geoff, her shoulders shaking, and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his jacket. His left hand was still stained with Jeremy’s blood, but he couldn’t muster up the will to care. They just stood for a few minutes, watching that closed door.

Geoff looked down at the woman he held, marvelling at how small and fragile she seemed against him. Their lives were not easy ones, running on the wrong side of the law on already dangerous streets. Accidents like the one today were always just around the corner.

“Hey, hey, _shhh_ , he’ll be alright,” Geoff murmured into Meg’s hair. He ran his hand over her back, feeling every sob that wracked her body. “We’re not doing any good here, let’s go downstairs. They’ll come let us know when there’s news.”

They retreated to the basement where the crew had thrown a couple couches, a pool table, and a tv to keep themselves comfortable on the all too frequent occasions they had to wait for news when a crew mate was injured. 

Geoff went to work on the hole he was wearing in the carpet, pacing back and forth from one window well to the other. He made calls, assuring himself that the others had gotten out unscathed and telling them that there was no news yet on Lil J’s condition, promising to call as soon as there was.

Meg curled into a ball against one arm of the overstuffed loveseat, loading the Aladdin game of all things onto the console. Geoff watched her start the game and quit more times than he could count, finally cluing in to the idea that she was trying for a speed run.

He noticed she had to restart every time there were footsteps or a loud noise from upstairs.

They both leapt up when they heard footsteps start down the stairs, and were waiting for Caleb when he reached the bottom.

“He’s stable,” Caleb said first, anticipating their immediate worry, waiting for the relieved sighs before continuing. “The bullet perforated his small intestine, though, so while we’ve stitched him back together, the next 48 hours is critical.”

Geoff nodded along as Caleb detailed the measures they’d be taking to get Jeremy back on his feet, but Meg tuned him out, unable to hear above the rushing sound in her ears. 

Though she wasn’t officially a member, the Fakes were precious to her, they’d become her family. The idea of losing one of them rocked her to the core. Meg didn’t notice when Caleb went back up the stairs and Geoff pulled out his phone to call Jack.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s okay...well, yeah, not _okay_ but he’s alive and he’s gonna stay that way...a week or more, depending on how he’s doing...Meg, Meg, you with me?” Meg snapped her attention to him when she realized he was no longer talking to Jack. The phone was still in his hand, pressed to his ear, but he’d angled it away from his mouth so he could get her attention.

Geoff looked ragged. His hair was sticking up in every direction, the circles under his eyes standing out stark like bruises on his pale face, his tie was hanging loose around his neck. The worry he was feeling for Jeremy, for his crew was written all over his face.

Meg leapt across the space between them, desperately pulling his mouth down to meet hers. 

Geoff pulled her to him, holding her close enough that her feet left the floor. His phone forgotten, it fell from his hand, Jack’s voice going unheard in their distraction. Geoff walked them toward the wall and pressed Meg against it.

Meg’s head fell back when Geoff’s mouth moved down to her neck, sucking red marks all the way down to her clavicle. 

“I’m not-” he said between kisses. “Just- you know- this isn’t- just because-”

“Yeah,” Meg gasped. “Same.”

They let the words go unsaid as their mouths were otherwise occupied. The assurances that it wasn’t just the adrenaline motivating their desperate foreplay, that it was a long time coming, and being hit with the reality of the danger they lived with compelled them to stop wasting time. Their bodies did the communicating so that any doubts could be ignored, at least for a while, as they took their comfort and pleasure in each other.

Geoff took both of Meg’s small hands in one of his and pinned them above her head, his free hand ghosting up her side to cup her breast and run his thumb across her nipple. She moaned her approval and rocked her hips against him, brushing against his aching cock, which drew an answering moan from Geoff.

“Fuck, Turney,” he growled against her skin, releasing her hands to tear her shirt up and over her head. She used the freedom to work at his belt and fly, fingers awkward in their eagerness.

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Meg joked breathlessly, finally getting his pants undone and helping Geoff to tear off her bra. “Glad you’re finally getting it.”

Geoff chuckled. “Don’t make me put that smart mouth of yours to better use,” he threatened good naturedly.

“Promises, promises,” Meg purred in return, and Geoff felt the words right down to his dick. He swallowed, finally meeting her eyes and holding her gaze for a beat.

“Fuck,” Geoff growled. Emboldened by the surge of lust in his voice, Meg sank to her knees, pulling his pants as she went, freeing his aching cock which bounced slightly as it sprung free. She looked up at him and smiled before licking her lips, wrapping one small hand around his erection and stroking it slowly.

Meg gently leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth. She puffed her cheeks as her lips slipped down his length, tongue pressing against the underside. She was still an inch from the base of him when she slowly pulled off him, the wet popping noise as his dick exited her mouth nearly obscene.

“You look so fuckin hot with a cock in your mouth,” Geoff said in a harsh whisper. “Like a wet dream. Well, at least twelve year old me’s wet dream. Like you were made for it.”

He kept up his stream of dirty talk as Meg moved to repeat the process, all slow and deliberate, and Geoff helplessly bucked forward, hitting the back of her throat. Meg gagged slightly and leaned away, and Geoff muttered a half apology before hauling her to her feet, crushing her against the wall again. He slid his hand between her legs, but her tight jeans provided an effective barrier to what he sought. Cursing under his breath, he slid his hands under the waistband and around to her back, pushing the pants down while simultaneously caressing her perfect butt. Geoff couldn’t help himself, despite his desperation and need for more he spent a few moments massaging that ass.

As much as she enjoyed the strong fingers pressing against her, Meg was becoming as impatient, and if he wasn’t going to let her suck that gorgeous cock of his, he’d better be providing some other form of pleasure before she went insane. Meg made an executive decision, pushing her pants down further so that she could wiggle out of them and pulling Geoff’s down further before righting herself and ripping at the buttons of his shirt.

The shirt was hanging open but still technically on but Meg had abandoned the task to wrap her arms around Geoff’s torso and pull him to her again, head tilted back for him to press his lips to hers. He obliged, tongue filling her mouth and giving her something to suck on.

“Shit,” Geoff said, stepping back, his eyes searching the floor. 

Meg protested. “What?” she asked, her voice husky with lust. 

“Condom,” Geoff stated simply, still scanning the surrounding area.

Meg stepped out of the jeans that were still stuck at her ankles and walked to her purse, pulling out a little foil wrapped packet which she tore open as she returned to where Geoff was standing. Without losing eye contact, she swiped her thumb over the sensitive head before rolling the condom onto his cock. 

Her task complete, Meg slid her hands up Geoff’s chest and around his neck, jumping up and trusting that he would catch her against him, which he did. He shuffled forward, his ankles still trapped by his pants, until they hit the side of the pool table, where he set Meg’s weight on the edge.

Her hands were all over him as he adjusted them both, nails raking down his chest, hands sliding around to the small of his back, pulling him closer before he was lined up. “Just a-” he said, grabbing the base of his erection and guiding it to tease at her entrance.

“Come on come on come on,” Meg’s repeated pleading was like a mantra, and Geoff was once again struck dumb by the idea that this was real, that this beautiful young woman actually wanted him. It was probably the adrenaline, the heightened emotions of almost losing Jeremy, Geoff told himself. He paused, lost in his own thoughts and self-doubt.

Meg saw his eyes go unfocused and brought her hands up to take his face between them and force him to look at her. “Hey,” she sounded concerned. “You still with me? We good?” She shifted back away from the edge. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” She sighed. “I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re emotionally compromised.”

Geoff let out a low chuckle. “Here I was thinking the exact same thing,” he replied. Meg smiled and kissed him again, this time sweetly in contrast to their frenzied kisses up to this point. She rolled her body against his again, inching her back to the edge of the table as their kisses once again turned more passionate.

This time Geoff bucked his hips forward, sliding home inside her in one smooth motion. Meg gasped as she stretched around him, the full feeling sending a wave of pleasure through her.

“...so fuckin wet for me, I love it,” Geoff’s muttered patter of dirty talk returned, and Meg got the impression that it was his stream of consciousness made audible. “Yeah, god, so tight-” 

They both began to breathe a little harder as Geoff fucked into Meg with quick sharp thrusts of his pelvis. His hands wrapped around her hips, keeping her in place at the edge of the table, but she leaned back, bracing herself with her arms behind her, which had the unintended but not unwelcome consequence of pushing her breasts forward.

Geoff moaned, unable to disguise the naked lust in his voice or his eyes. “I mean-” he said between breaths. “Have you ever-” _breath_ “seen such-” _breath_ “perfect tits?”

Meg smirked and shifted her weight onto one hand, bringing the other up to brush across her own breasts and pinch her nipples, rolling the hardened bud between her fingers before repeating the process on the other. 

Geoff sped up the pace of his frantic thrusting in response, chasing the release of orgasm and the sweet stillness that filled him as he came, finally slowing and leaning forward to rest his head against Meg’s chest.

*****

“Geoff, this isn’t a zero-sum kind of relationship,” Meg pointed out as they rode the elevator back up to the penthouse. 

“Like hell it isn’t,” Geoff argued. “I will not let it be said that Geoff Ramsey leaves a woman unsatisfied.”

“I’m satisfied!” Meg insisted. “Just cause I didn’t come doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy the hell out of it!” She pushed him back against the door of the elevator, standing on tip-toe to whisper into his ear. “After all, I finally got you in bed, didn’t I?”

Geoff was opening his mouth to argue further when the doors behind him slid open and he stumbled back a step into the foyer of the penthouse. Several pairs of eyes watched him as he righted himself, but he only saw the laughing smirk on Meg’s face.

“Hey, how’s Lil J?” Gavin asked as he stood up to approach.

“Asleep,” Geoff replied shortly. He slid his hand around to the small of Meg’s back and guided her toward the hallway off the main room that led to their bedrooms. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Dollface and I have some business to attend to.” He tried very hard not to hear the whispered questions his crew were asking each other as they left the room.

“Really, Geoff? Business?” Meg asked incredulously one his bedroom door shut behind them. “Do you usually drag you _business_ associates to your bedroom?”

“Well,” Geoff answered. “It’s business, cause it’s _my_ business, which means its none of theirs.” Before she could say anything more, he pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her, using one hand to tilt her head back and kissed her. 

The frenzied need that had been driving them earlier had faded, and in its place was a slow burning passion. He took his time, kissing her thoroughly, exploring her mouth completely before raining kisses along her jaw, up to her ear, and finally down her neck.

The shirt he had torn off of her in the clinic basement was pulled off slowly, and the revealed skin peppered with kisses and nibbles. Geoff kissed his way down her torso, falling to his knees to swirl his tongue around Meg’s navel as her fingers ran through his hair. She pulled his head back, just enough to lean down and kiss him.

Geoff ran his hands up her sides, up to her shoulders and then back down, caressing her still covered breasts. Meg watched his hands with interest, the dark lines of his tattoos against her own unmarked skin, unable to tear her eyes away. When Geoff noticed, he chuckled.

“You really do have a thing for my hands, don’t you?” Meg nodded her affirmative. “I believe it was your thighs that you wanted to see them on?”

He made quick work of her pants, once again stripping them off of her along with her underwear. Geoff’s tongue laved the little bumps of her pelvic bone at her hips as he bared them, sucked red marks into the crease of her thighs, before finally laying a reverent kiss on the trimmed patch of pubic hair.

Meg took the hint and stepped back, sitting on the bed and scooting backwards when Geoff shuffled forward and climbed up onto it as well. Once she was comfortably leaning against the headboard, reclined but at an angle where she could easily see what he was planning, Geoff began with a massage. He let Meg watch as his hands gripped and kneaded her thighs, cupped and pressed along her calves, and massaged her feet. Only once that was done did he slide his hands back up her legs, followed by his mouth leaving kisses all along them. 

Geoff gently parted her legs, his kisses turning into sucking until there was a trail of red marks peppering her inner thighs and Meg was quivering with want before he finally laying his mouth against her.

*****

In the aftermath, Geoff moved up the bed and Meg laid her head against his chest, still so sensitive after a series of orgasms that just his hand trailing along her arm made her shiver.

“Well,” she sighed. “I take it back, if that’s what I get in return, this can totally be a zero-sum relationship. Though I will say, I think I am getting the better end of the deal.”

Geoff chuckled, but Meg could feel the muscles of his shoulder tense as he prepared to speak. 

“I can’t-” he said. “I don’t think I can do it. What you have with the others, I mean.” He paused. “I don’t know if I can just share you, all the time like that.”

Meg stilled the hand that has been tracing patterns on Geoff’s chest, and twisted her neck to meet his eyes. “I like you,” she assured him. “But I am not going to change, not for another person.”

“And I wouldn’t ask you to,” he was quick to reply. 

The silence stretched between them. 

“So where does that leave us?” Geoff asked softly.

Meg pushed herself up, the curtain of her hair framing her face. “Well,” she started moving her hands further down his torso. “I guess that mean’s we’re not together.”

Geoff nodded, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a resigned kind of smirk.

“But,” Meg continued, throwing one leg over him so she straddled his hips. “By my count I owe you, like, two orgasms. And I really don’t think we should leave this with debts owing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, many thanks for hand holding and alpha- and beta-reading to Becca, who encourages mt addiction to the rarest of rare ships even when she doesn't get it herself.
> 
> Also to the Ragehappy discord server for all the help!


End file.
